No tengas miedo
by Bellanotta
Summary: Desde que Loki era un niño, su curiosidad hacia la pequeña Sigyn siempre estaba presente, más ese cariño especial se transforma en amor conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque su razón a la cual él no se acerca demasiado es sencilla: miedo; pero lo que él no sabía era que la misma doncella de la que se había enamorado también sufría por lo mismo… LOGYN.


_Desde que Loki era un niño, su curiosidad hacia la pequeña Sigyn siempre estaba presente, más ese cariño especial se transforma en amor conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque su razón a la cual él no se acerca demasiado es sencilla: miedo; pero lo que él no sabía era que la misma doncella de la que se había enamorado también sufría por lo mismo…_

* * *

_**NO TENGAS MIEDO. (Loki x Sigyn)**_

Otro día en Asgard… era otro día en dónde Volstagg, Frandal y su amigo vanir, Hogun, soñaban en convertirse en los más feroces guerreros en los Nueve Reinos; en los que Thor siempre renegaba por salir de sus clases diarias como príncipe de la ciudad dorada y sólo esperaba salir a jugar con sus amigos; en los que la pequeña Sif vigilaba a Thor como una niña risueña y enamorada y en los que el menor de los príncipes luchaba por acercarse a aquella niña de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, más no lo hacía, pues tenía miedo.

Esa tarde, Loki se encontraba en los jardines del Palacio, recargado a los pies de un enorme árbol, sentado y con un libro de hechizos que había encontrado sumamente interesante en la Biblioteca, cuando escuchó unas risas provenientes a lo lejos de un grupo de niños, pero él distinguió una en especial: Sigyn. Apartó disimuladamente la vista de su libro y vio que frente a él pasaron su hermano Thor, aquellos vástagos que decían que serían los mejores guerreros de los Nueve Reinos, la mocosa despreciable de Sif y por supuesto, aquella niña que él tanto veía a lo lejos como algo imposible.

Cuando Sigyn pasó frente al menor de los príncipes, no pudo más que pensar en hablarle como a un nuevo amigo e invitarlo a ir con ellos, pero aún tenía pena. Se quedó atrás de sus amigos, con su canasta de manzanas sostenida por sus pequeñas manos y los vio correr hasta perderse de su vista. Bajó la mirada, y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, tratando de decidir si ir o no hacia el otro príncipe. Suspiró, y corrió hacia atrás, con su rosado vestido revoloteando, hasta llegar a él con su canasto y se posó frente al príncipe.

Loki sintió a alguien delante suyo, levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con Sigyn, quien le sonreía de una manera muy dulce a su parecer. Ella tomó una manzana del canasto y se la ofreció sin decir palabra alguna, sólo con la sonrisa él creía que le decía todo, y más le hacía querer acercarse a ella. La tomó lentamente y sin querer, rozaron sus manos, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara un poco y se pusiera nerviosa. El príncipe musitó un "gracias" y ella asintió, y se fue corriendo con todo y su rubor, tratando de localizar a sus amigos. Sin duda, ese sería la vez en que Loki haría todo lo posible por acercarse a ella.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Sigyn se encontraba en su salón de clases luego de que el receso había empezado. Se había negado rotundamente a salir a salir a jugar con sus amigos ese día y nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera su mentora Erna lo sabía. Con esfuerzo, puso una silla de madera justo frente a un estante enorme del mismo material y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar un caldero. A duras penas y consiguió tomarlo de los extremos con sus dedos, lo haló y poco a poco, fue tomándolo por completo. Dio vuelta sobre sí misma en la silla, con el pesado caldero apretado fuertemente a su pecho, y saltó de la silla, cayendo en el suelo, de rodillas y soltando el caldero para detenerse con sus manos.

El objeto metálico que había tomado ella misma hizo un sonido que le pareció increíblemente molesto que la hizo cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que de golpe, el sonido cesó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y volteo a su derecha para encontrarse a quien había detenido el caldero en el suelo de piedra. El príncipe Loki estaba de rodillas, como ella, sobre el suelo y tomando con sus manos el caldero. Se puso de pié, puso el objeto encima de la mesa más cercana a él y después fue corriendo hasta ella, dónde le tendió la mano amablemente para que pudiera levantarse.

Sigyn la tomó nerviosamente y él la ayudó a ponerse de pié. Ella le dio un "gracias" como el que Loki le había dado aquel día en el que le había regalado la manzana en los jardines, y él recordó perfectamente ese día al escucharla. Había sido el primer encuentro verdadero que tenían, no como aquellas miradas y las constantes miradas ignorantes de parte de ambos cuando había algún banquete en el Palacio, o en las clases que compartían. Ni siquiera habían compartido un "hola".

Ambos se encontraban en esa habitación y ni la pequeña Sigyn ni el menor de los príncipes sabía cómo entablar una conversación. La niña estaba cabizbaja y jugando con sus dedos entrelazados y Loki sólo fingía admirar aquel salón cuando, en verdad, no era muy interesante.

-¿Quisieras ayudarme a hacer pociones?-preguntó Sigyn a Loki, llamando su atención. Él la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella interpretó como un "sí", y luego, también sonrió.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Loki y Sigyn ahora eran unos adolescentes. El problema era que él aún seguía enamorado de la joven y ella en ese instante se encontraba con otro chico. Sigyn permanecía sentada al lado de aquel que le había robado el corazón, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños; su nombre era Inkstar, y a Loki le recordaba mucho al fortachón de su hermano.

Esa tarde, Loki estaba escondido en las ramas del árbol en dónde Sigyn le había regalado aquella roja manzana y los observaba desde las alturas a ella y su "novio". Siempre tan melosos y cariñosos que a él le daban ganas de vomitar, aunque, claro, él quería ser aquel chico al que Sigyn llenaba con besos, abrazos y palabras hermosas, y él quería decirle lo hermosa que era, que nunca se olvidaría de la primera vez que la había visto cuando eran unos niños y que, a pesar de los años, nunca la abandonaría. Permanecería con ella para siempre.

Había pasado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reaccionó hasta escuchar a alguien corriendo, y sí, era Sigyn. La vio alejarse con sus manos en su rostro, y pensó que quizás estaba llorando. Volvió a ver a Inkstar y él tenía en su cara una expresión de tristeza, y así como ella lo había hecho, se fue corriendo.

No podía más con su curiosidad, y no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez, a Sigyn, le habían hecho daño. Bajó del árbol con un solo salto, y caminó rápidamente por el camino que la muchacha había tomado para encontrarla. Recorrió muchos lugares de los jardines y aún así, no la hallaba. Se paseó por unas estatuas, cabizbajo y caminando lentamente, pensando en dónde podría estar ella. Escuchaba una fuente cerca suyo, tras las estatuas que estaban colocadas a su izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, dejando un largo y ancho "pasillo" de por medio, y… ¿un llanto? Tenía que ser ella.

Corrió, pasando a la par de las decoraciones de mármol y esquivando árboles, hasta que la pudo ver. Estaba de espaldas, sentada en la fuente, y sí, estaba llorando. No quería escucharla, y mucho menos verla de esa forma, así que se acercó sigilosamente a ella, y se sentó a la par suya. Bajó un poco su rostro para ver aunque sea, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, pero sus manos tapaban tan bello rostro.

Sigyn sintió una presencia a su lado, y abrió espacio con sus dedos para ver a través de ellos a quién se había sentado para "hacerle compañía". ¡Era Loki! Rápidamente volvió a cerrar sus manos y las pegó más a su cara. No quería que la viera de esa forma, era frustrante. Sintió que el príncipe se apegaba más a ella y ponía una de sus manos en sus brazos, como forma de consuelo, hasta que de repente, le habló.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Loki, pero ella era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Él comprendió eso, entonces la abrazó. Dejó todo aquel miedo que lo había estado carcomiendo por años para abrazarla y hacer que ella se sintiera mejor.

Cuando la abrazó no pudo hacer más que aceptar aquel abrazo que para ella era reconfortante. Se pegó más a él y Loki dejó que llorara en sus brazos. La tarde se les pasó rápidamente, pero ninguno la sintió al estar en compañía del otro. El cielo asgardiano se había vuelto púrpura y las estrellas brillaban más que en el día. Sigyn se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del príncipe, disfrutando de todo aquel confort que le había dado.

-Inkstar terminó conmigo.-dijo la joven, en un susurro apenas audible y Loki supo el por qué de su llanto y dejó de mirar el cielo para verla.

-Es un idiota.-Sigyn frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?-lo vio al preguntarle y dejó de recargarse en su hombro.

-Por haberte dejado.-respondió con simpleza y se perdió en su mirada. Aún después de haber llorado, con el rostro pintado de carmesí se veía tan linda y frágil que el impulso de permanecer a su lado para la eternidad que les quedaba y así poder protegerla se hizo presente en su memoria. Ella lo veía confundida, ¿es que acaso quería decirle algo? Pues, si así era, Sigyn no lo notaba. Loki llevó su mano derecha hasta uno de sus mechones que caía rebeldemente y los pasó detrás de su oreja, y lo hizo con tanta suavidad que la muchacha no quería que ese momento acabara.-¿Es que no lo ves?

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédula y frunció más el ceño.

-Sigyn, yo… te amo.-le confesó, y los ojos de la doncella se abrieron más.-Lo he hecho desde que éramos unos niños, y nunca te lo dije porque… yo tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo por mí.-y bajó su mirada. Ahora, ella lloraba de nuevo, pero era por felicidad. Ella compartió ese sentimiento también cuando eran unos niños y luego llegó Inkstar a su vida, aunque todo acabó mal, y ahí se dio cuenta de que él no era el indicado; lo tenía frente suyo ahora. No podía ser más tonta, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro realzando la sonrisa que tenía.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo en voz baja.-Y tampoco te lo dije, porque tenía miedo.-Y Loki, al escucharla, volvió a verla y la observó con lágrimas surcando por su rostro, y con una sonrisa que era sólo para él. Acercaron sus rostros lentamente, y ambos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso que perduraría en sus memorias para siempre.

* * *

Nunca olvidaría eso. Loki nunca olvidaría la vez en la que la vio por primera vez en aquel salón en el Palacio; nunca olvidaría la vez en la que ella compartió una manzana consigo y de paso, un rubor que lo hizo amarla más; nunca olvidaría las veces que ambos preparaban pociones de niños y nunca olvidaría el día en el que ambos compartieron su primer beso.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a los dos hijos que había procreado con ella, contándoles su historia y todo lo que habían pasado antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban…

_Así que no tengas miedo..._


End file.
